And your little dog too
by oldsoul3000
Summary: Funny little one shot inspired by my puppy.


AN: Haven't posted anything on here since '08. I got a puppy and found a story. This is just a little one shot Firefly fluff. Hope you like it.

"….And you're little dog too."

Jayne was standing in the dry heat of Persephone's afternoon sun, Vera slung across his back, waiting for the rest of the crew to return to the ship. He glanced over at Kaylee who was signing in a passenger and caught a bit of the conversation they were having.

"What's your name?" He heard Kaylee ask brightly.

"Joann." The woman replied.

Jayne noticed the woman looked kinda manly, but who was he to judge. He tuned them out, scanning the throng of people for wayward crew. He noticed Mal and Zoë heading back to the ship. That meant only Inara and Moonbrian were still out. Simon hadn't left the ship to begin with. As he was people watching, he felt something nudge his ankle. He looked down and saw a little black dog. It was a tiny thing, all fuzzy, but he could swear it was smiling up at him.

"Arf!" The little dog said.

Jayne looked down at the little dog and asked, "Well, where'd you come from?"

"Arf, arf!" said the little dog.

Jayne chuckled. He noticed there was a small rope laying on the ground by his feet. He crouched down, rubble the dog's head and asked, "This your rope?"

"Arf!"

He picked up the rope and threw it as far as he could, and without hesitation, the little dog raced after it. Its little ears flapping comically as it ran.

Jayne chuckled again and straightened up. He resumed his scanning of the crowd for the last two family members. "Slow ass women folk. Takin' they ruttin' time". Then he felt something nudge his ankle again. He looked down and saw the little black dog again. It was looking up at him, wagging its tail. And the rope was back too. Jayne crouched down next to the dog and grabbed the rope. The little dog grabbed the rope at the same time and started a tug-of-war with Jayne. It was growing and pulling on the rope. It's grip was so tight that Jayne actually lifted the little dog a few feet off the ground as they played. Then the dog's grip slacked some and Jayne took the opportunity to throw the rope again. And like a shot the little dog hurled himself after his rope. Jayne laughing the whole time.

"What's so funny"? Came Inara's voice beside him.

"Huh? Oh nothin' just this dog I seen. Ya'll took yer sweet time."

"We were shopping".

"Oh! Did you get any pretties"? Kaylee asked as she came down the ramp to greet them.

"Yes we did, and we got something for you too."

"Ohh!" Kaylee exclaimed.

Jayne shook his head in amusement. Kaylee liked getting any kind of gift. Even really tiny ones. He followed the women back into the ship and hit the button to close the cargo bay doors.

He was just about to start stowing crates when he felt something nudge his ankle for the third time that day. 'No' Jayne thought. 'Couldn't be.' He looked down, and sure enough, there was the little dog, smiling up at him. How the ruttin' hell did the dog get on the ship?

"ARF!" The little dog's bark was extremely loud and echoed in the cargo bay.

"Wu de ma." Jayne cursed. Mal was gonna be pissed, he didn't like animals on his ship unless they was cargo. Even then, he didn't like it none.

"ARF, ARF, ARF!" The little dog seemed to be getting louder.

"Shh!" Jayne said. "You're gonna get me in trouble."

"Arf, arf, arf, arf."

Jayne reached down to pet the dog hoping it would shut up. The little dog rolled onto its back, all four feet sticking up in the air. Jayne laughed. This little dog sure was a character. It gave a playful growl as Jayne rubbed its belly. Just then Mal came into the cargo bay.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me, or did I hear a dog barking on my ship?"

"You heard right."

"Jayne, since when did I give you permission to bring a dog on my boat?"

"Weren't my fault Mal." Jayne said defensively. "Little guy just sort of followed me."

"Well he can 'un' follow you."

"Have a heart Mal. We all ready left planet side."

The little dog moved between Jayne and Mal and started to growl. It wasn't the playful, funny growl from a minute ago. This was a defensive, protective growl.

"I don't think he likes you Mal." Jayne laughed.

"This ain't funny. And I don't like him none, neither." Mal crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jayne his best captainy stare. The little dog was still growling. "I got rules for my boat Jayne. I expect them to be followed. And one of those rules is 'no pets'."

"I done told you, he followed me. I didn't even notice til…"

But his sentence was drowned out by a high pinched squeal of delight as Kaylee raced down the steps. "A puppy!" She exclaimed with the excitement of a child on Christmas. "Captin' you got us a puppy!" She dropped to the floor in front of the little dog. The dog had noticed Kaylee as soon as she had squealed, and it was wagging its tail. It jumped into her lap, forgetting all about Mal, and started licking her face.

"I did not get _anyone_ a puppy." Mal said in annoyance. "That dog is off this ship as soon as we hit dirt."

"Aw Captin' don't be a mean old man. He needs us." Kaylee whined.

Mal ran his hand down his face. "It's just another mouth to feed."

"Gizmo."

Mal spun around to see River standing there. He should have known it wouldn't take long for the little mind reader to join the conversation.

"What?" Jayne asked.

"His name should be Gizmo." River stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't go naming my dog." Jayne huffed.

"You're dog? Who said you was keeping it?" Mal was starting to get indignant.

"He picked the name, not me." River said indicating the dog.

Jayne gave River "that look". She was being weird again. He shrugged his shoulders and said; "Gizmo!" The little dog leaped off Kaylee's lap and bounded over to Jayne. "Well, Gizmo it is, then."

"You are not keeping that dog!" Mal yelled. Gizmo started to growl again and Jayne picked him up.

"I see we have a new addition to the family." Zoë said as she, Simon, Inara and Joann came into the cargo bay.

"Huh." Joann said. "I was told, no pets, not that I have any."

"That's right." Mal said, glad someone was on his side, even if he didn't know the woman.

"Dang stupid rule if you ask me." In an instant, Joann, the voice of reason had turned on him.

"It's my boat!"

"Sir," Zoë interrupted what was sure to be a good tirade, "Since when has that mattered?"

"Zoë!?" Mal sounded affronted.

"Honestly, sir. You made a rule a while back; "No fraternizing". Did me and Wash follow that rule? She held up her hand to silence him as she continued. You had another rule; "No fuggies." Did anyone follow that rule? Seems to me (she chucked) you need to stop making rules."

"Fuggies?" Joann whispered her question to Kaylee as the mechanic stood up. "What's that about?"

"I'll explain later." Kaylee whispered back.

"Really Mal." Inara intervened. "What's the harm? You are always saying we are a family, right? And don't families usually have dogs or cats?"

"Ain't nobody on my side?"

Simon cleared his throat. "Dogs are not the most hygienic animals."

"Good point Doc."

River and Kaylee were glaring daggers and both Mal and Simon.

"Give it up sir. You're not gonna win this."

In the end Mal threw up his hands in exasperation and stormed out of the cargo bay muttering things like…. "No respect on my gorram boat" and "Just another mouth to feed" and "Gonna make a mess everywhere."


End file.
